Go Gaming Pretty Cure!
Go Gaming Pretty Cure! is the second season of Gaming Pretty Cure. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascot New Cures Setsuzoku /Cure Link Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A cure of the past who comes back from the dead to help the cures after Sandra was taken over by the Dark Essences. She is kind and considerate girl though tends to be condisending when trying to figure out something and someone sets her off. She doesn't seem to remember what happened to her. In civilian form, she has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and green-blue eyes. As Cure Link, She is based on Link from Legend of Zelda. 'Nocturna Kent /Cure King ' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) An exchange student from Europe who seems to know the girls are cures coming from a long line of cures herself. She has been training to be apart of a cure team, Due to her mother and father's work she actuallly lives with her best friend who moved their a few months ago. She can't cook very well but simple dishes she excels at turning toasts into a simple dinner for the two with soup. In civilian form, she has short black hair with long framming strandsShe is based on Noctis from Final Fantasy XV. Cure Homerun She is based off the old game, backyard baseball. Cure Revolution She is based on DDR. Old Cures Aubrey Williams/Cure Dreams One of the Original cures. Marianne Stewart/Cure Invisible One of the original cures. Matilda Ford/Cure Grimorime One of the original cures. Matilda now lives in a different part of the city with her father due her being moved up a couple of grades. Chara Durand/Cure Soul One of the original cures. Isabelle Dawson/Cure Rose One of the original cures. Isabelle is now well known around the city for her art. Madison Fetcher/Cure Hatcher Ophelia Lynn/Cure Rhythm Villains Sandra/Dark Queen The new villain of the series who was unknowingly taken over by the left over Dark Esscense left from her saving Blake and it infected her turning into the Dark Queen. TBA Darkcores They are the monsters of the day. Items Gaming Link They are the henshin items for this season. Allies Ethan He was once the Dark Lord but now lives on earth owning a bookstore and is actually engaged to one of Sandra's sisters. Episodes # We have to save Sandra! The Cures Reunite!-It's been over a year since the cures last fought the Dark Lord and have settled back into their new lives but it seems like the Dark Esscense won't let up and takes over one of the teammates. # A Cure from the past is back! Cure Link is reborn!-After hearing the plea of an old cure is seemingly revived from the dead and found on earth. # A little Princess to our school! Cure King is born!-When Aubrey is put in charge of showing a new student named Nocturna around. Category:Game-themes fanseries Category:Video Game-themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries